warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Breeding Grounds
Operation Breeding Grounds is a Sabotage event which follows up the Suspicious Shipments alerts, where the remaining ships of Alad V's fleet have entered the space around Eris. It requires players to sabotage the Infested Ship by destroying 3 Infested Hives per ship, with each destroyed hive having various consequences for its destruction, such as increased Infested retaliation. Unlike the original Sabotage mission, existing enemies in this mission are not designed to be exterminated (will respawn) and will continue to assault the player until extraction. What You Need To Do *Visit the threatened ship on Eris to find and destroy three separate hives. These hives greatly accelerate the spread of the Infestation. *Each hive is protected by five tumor nodes, destroy these to make the hive vulnerable. *Destroying the hives is likely to have unintended consequences. Be on alert for everything from unstable ship systems to Infested counter-defenses. *Once you have wiped out all three hives, head to Extraction. *If a Tenno prefers to solo, a Total Score of around 400 is required to reach 48 scores in a run. (Need more data to find the exact Total Score needed but it's likely to be 400) (A solo run with a total score of 403 points yielded 48 points, supporting the theory that 400 is most likely the required score) What You Need To Know *This Operation is on until Thursday, June 26 at 12 PM EDT. not started for the PS4 *You can attack the three hives in any order. Work individually and attempt to destroy them all at once or work with your fellow Tenno to take them out one at a time. *Each Infested Hive affects the compound, so tackling one of them will create a unique effect on your mission and the ultimate combination of all three effects during Extraction. Check its respective article for more details. *With every mission you run, the Infested evolve and become more deadly. Tips *It is highly recommended to use your Codex Scanner to seek and find Tumor Nodes as they can be hard to spot or find. *Tumor Nodes will always have two glowing orange trails near them at all times. Look for these trails to help spot a node. *Tumour Nodes can be damaged by weapons with AOE damage. *It is also recommended to stay with the same group of players for multiple runs to guarantee a higher score per run. * Make sure to bring something that can heal you or your team (Such as Team Heal Restores, the Rejuvenation aura, Oberon's Renewal and Reckoning, Nekros' Desecrate, and Trinity's Blessing) as there are a lot of dangers that can directly target your health or lead to your health being exposed. ** Alternatively, using mods such as Vitality, Antitoxin and Steel Fiber tohelp you stand better chance against the ravaging toxin. *Use Loki's Invisibility or Ash's Smoke Screen to stay invisible and focus on destroying the nodes and tumors while ignoring the Infested, allowing you to clear a level in relative safety. Rewards Operation: Breeding Grounds will include point structure that allows for rewards based on points earned in ONE mission! *'6 Points:' Breeding Grounds Badge *'17 Points:' Four Dual Stat Fire Mods *'48 Points:' Prova Vandal The top 3 Clans per Clan Tier will receive Gold, Silver, and Bronze “Breeding Grounds” Trophies. For Clan Leaderboards, a Clan’s score is the sum of the Best Point run for all members. How do points work? There are six types of hives that yield different points depending on the difficulty of the Mission and the difficulty of the hive type. Destroying hives has adverse effects and dangerous consequences. Be on alert! Each mission will contain three hives determined by the difficulty of the mission. Difficulty of the mission is increased in the following way: All Tenno will begin playing ‘Difficulty 1’ missions with ‘Difficulty 1’ hives! But, this difficulty won’t stay at ‘1’ forever. The Infested can smell the carnage of your missions and will become more and more difficult and aggressive the more Breeding Ground missions you complete. It will take several runs for the stink of the Infested to stick to you. By completing more missions, you will encounter more difficult hives and more difficult enemies! These difficulty increases will allow you to yield higher points in a single run, with endless potential if you want to compete in Clan Leaderboards. Note that, grouping together with other Tenno will have an affect on difficulty depending on the level of combined stench! Medias Event completion message from the lotus|center|350px OPERATION BREEDING GROUNDS Warframe Operations Warframe_Soundtrack_Breeding_Grounds_(U13.8) Warframe_Soundtrack_The_Hive_(U13.8) de:Operation Brutstätten Category:Event Category:Infested Category:Update 13